The present invention relates to a fall protection harness, and more particularly a fall protection harness which supports various portions of a wearer's body.
Individuals engaged in rigorous activities such as climbing, rescue activities, or construction typically employ equipment or systems to prevent accidental falls. One such system commonly used is a fall protection harness worn by the individual. The harness is typically connected to a rope which is then secured to a structure in a manner well known in the art. Since fall protection harnesses are worn during strenuous physical activities, it is important that the harness not unduly restrict a user's motion.
A sit harness is one common type of fall protection harness. Sit harnesses typically include a belt worn around a user's waist and leg loops which encircle the user's upper legs. The leg loops are typically attached at the front and back to the front and back of the belt by webbing. For some harnesses, the back of the leg loops are often unattached. It is known to provide thin members between the back of the leg loops and the back of the belt. Such members are provided to position the leg loops on the proper portion of the wearer's legs and are not relied upon to support the wearer's weight. Accordingly, sit harness of the prior art only support a wearer at the waist and thighs. No support is provided for the wearer's buttocks. This can lead to discomfort especially in situations where a wearer is relying on the harness to support his or her weight for extended periods of time, such as during rock climbing.
Sit harnesses of the prior art which use thin webbing to attach the leg loops to the belt are prone to tangling during nonuse, as the straps and leg loops become intertwined. This is especially the case when more than one harness is stored together. The straps supporting the leg loops are typically removable from the belt or leg loops, therefore, in addition to untangling the harness, a wearer may have to reassemble straps that have come loose before putting on the harness. These types of harnesses are also typically difficult to put on since the leg loops, which are held to the belt by only thin straps, have to be properly held in positioned when the legs are inserted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fall protection harness, which provides support over a significant portion of a user's body without restricting movement. It is also desirable to provide a fall protection harness that is easy to put on and comfortable to wear when suspending the wearer or when the user is in an unsuspended position.